Bionic Showdown 2: Revenge of the Siblings
by FictionalizedReality
Summary: Summary: Set after Bionic Rebellion and Bionic Action Hero, both the fallen rebels (Sebastian, Lexi and Tank) and Giselle propose a small alliance to take down the bionic team, but with a new bionic teen coming into view, it's a race to get her before she gets swayed to join the other side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, I just own what comes from my brain and my characters!

But let's get started!

Bionic Showdown 2: Revenge of the Siblings

Summary: Set after Bionic Rebellion and Bionic Action Hero, both the fallen rebels (Sebastian, Lexi and Tank) and Giselle propose a small alliance to take down the bionic team, but with a new bionic teen coming into view, it's a race to get her before she gets swayed to join the other side.

Chapter One

General POV

Douglas looked out at the open ocean, on the island, he looked down at his full glass of scotch. (Yes I visualized Douglas as a scotch drinker) He was thinking of himself over the last two years, he had gradually transitioned from evil Uncle Daddy to regular helpful Douglas. He sipped the scotch gingerly. By the scotch there was an old black and white photograph. The door to back opened slowly.

"What are you doing out here Douglas?" Donald says.

"Rethinking my life Donnie..." Douglas says with a groan.

Donald picked up the picture and smiled.

"Amelia Sorensen, you were in love with her for a long time even longer than Giselle. Who's the little girl." He says.

Douglas is quiet now.

"Is she your daughter..." Donald says.

"No, Amelia cheated on me with scumbag named Andersen. And so technically she's his kid. At least that's what she told me. " Douglas says angrily.

"You and Amelia were really close, I'm surprised that you didn't tell me about the kid." Donald says.

"She wanted to keep Autumn away from me. After what I did when I found out..." Douglas starts.

"Douglas what did you?!" Donald yells angrily.

"Autumn had a brain tumor, we had decided that's it's possible that the bionic chip could remove tumor. It only had minor abilities, Amelia saw that she had powers, she refused to let me near her. After you took the kids I snapped, I made Marcus ,and I made it my mission to get my kids back, and get my revenge. Now, it all changed, Donnie, I don't want to know how much Autumn hates me right now." Douglas says with a heavy sigh.

Unknown POV

I lay down in my isolated room, in juvenile hall. Being accused of two counts of murder in the first degree is brutal, I was told to plead insanity which I did. All I remember was my mom and dad would argue about some guy. Ever since I was nine they would fight about him all the time. I am now fifteen years old. I remember seeing my mom and dad arguing about some guy Davenport. I walked out and suddenly fainted. When I regained consciousness, my hands were bloody, and the cops stormed in. The cops were so stubborn they refused to see that my story could be remotely true.

Now I lie here in my cell awaiting my free period so I could tend to more... pressing matters. Such as getting revenge on the man who got me sent in here.

My cell door opens slowly.

"Maggot! It's time to see your other delinquent pals and punks. Get out of your cell, until chow!" the guard yells at me.

When I first got here, I would have cowered in fear but I had some help. Rocco, was my only friend in this this shithole, he was seventeen when I first joined the crew. He had dropped out of school, and joined the marines. It wasn't long before he was shot in the calf and developed a terrible case of PTSD.

He lashed out on his girlfriend at the time, who had been cheating on him with his brother. The story goes after he found out went through three meltdowns before ultimately killing her.

Rocco became like my brother, and he was determined to get out so he was determined to get out so he could apologize to the girl's parents.

Rocco was soon shot by an unknown assailant, and they refused to investigate. They deemed it a suicide, due to the small fact he was holding the gun.

Fortunately, he was able to teach me how to be a leader, before he died. He made sure that the kids in the jail would listen and respect me, almost like a mini mafia. I chuckle slightly to myself.

Suddenly they come into view, three newbies who obviously don't' know who's the boss.

"Get out of my spot..." I snarl.

The boy chuckled slightly .

"We mean no harm, little girl. We have heard of your abilities from your comrades." He says with a slight smirk.

A boy, one of the protectors Rocco has enlisted to defend me steps up to the unknown boy.

I put a hand up to calm him.

"Easy, now Dominic let's see what they want." I say to the boy.

"What are your names? I can't develop a strong relationship with those I don't know." I say with a slight smile.

"Where are my manners?" the taller boy chuckles.

"That's Tank." the boy says pointing to the boy who just simply grunts.

"Lexi." He says pointing to the girl.

"And I am Sebastian" he says with a smirk.

I smile softly.

"Well Sebastian, I am Autumn, what do you need?" I say with a chuckle.

"We want out of this dump, and we hear that your abilities may be able to help. We also here you want revenge on a man named Davenport." Sebastian says.

The name Davenport, strikes a raw nerve and I growl. "Let's discuss terms shall we?" I say darkly.

Hey guys this is my first Lab Rats story! I hope you guys really like it

Kisses

Madly


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so touched by the positive reviews that I am getting for this story I'm really glad that you guys were enjoying it! I unfortunately have some some disappointing news. School is getting ready to start, and this maybe my last super quick update for a while as school starts next week. Anyway here's Chapter Two.

Chapter Two

Chase's POV

It has been five weeks since Sebastian's betrayal, he was my best friend my sworn confidant. If I could do it all over, I wouldn't have told him about Krane, then maybe we would still be friends.

I sigh softly to myself beginning my lesson with the advanced students on how use their force fields and start telling about missions past.

When suddenly the mission alert goes off, I quickly leave the room and transform into my mission suit with Adam Bree and Leo.

"What's the mission big D?" Leo asks.

"Northern Mission Creek Penitentiary, there was an escape, we need to subdue the prisoners " Mr. Davenport says.

The name rings a bell, but I can't quite seem to remember why it is so familiar.

"A breakout like Bree's face" Adam snorts.

(A/N: I am terrible at Adam lines, so if they sound bad.. I warned you. If you'd like to help me out just shoot me a PM)

Bree smacks Adam on the chest angrily.

"Whatever, big D, let's just bring them in" Leo says.

"I've uploaded the coordinates in the Hyperloop, you should be there in twenty to thirty minutes." Mr. Davenport says.

I nod to Mr. Davenport,

"Come on guys let's go!" I say firmly.

"Oh who made you mission leader "Leo groaned sitting in the in the Hyperloop.

Adam sat next to Leo,

"Yeah, who made you the boss?" Adam adds.

"I made myself mission Leader two years ago" I say rolling my eyes.

All of them flash an irritated glare at me.

-Timeskip-

(A/N: The following description might be a little graphic)

General POV

The Penitentiary was like those seen in a Zombie Apocalypse. The room smelt of thick and heavy blood. Several of the guards were shot, blood oozing from their mouths. Flies were already circulating, looking for a small snack.

Wooden beams were broken and shattered to the ground.

She was lying on the floor, a wooden beam potentially crushing her back. Her lips were bloodied , her eyes puffy and swollen. Cuts and scrapes decorated her arms and face.

She could barely stand, let alone talk. She had noticed them out there in the distance, the ones that would be the one's to save her.

The girl super speeded over to her.

"Guys , she's barely alive, she needs immediate medical attention!"Bree says.

The boys ran up to Bree.

"Bree's right, this girl is really bruised up. What's your name?" Chase asks.

The girl coughed loudly spitting up some blood.

"We need to get that beam off of her now!" Chase said firmly.

Adam groaned and lifted the beam off of the girl.

"My name is Delilah, they told me you'd be coming" she sputtered out.

"He said his name was Sebastian. And he'd get revenge, and he was coming for his chip." She says weakly.

Chase looks at the bionic team, "You mean he's out?" Chase asks curiously.

Delilah nodded.

"Guys, we should take her back to the island. If Sebastian finds out that someone is a witness, then she could be in jeopardy " He says.

Bree, Adam and Leo nodded

"Come on, we're going to help you". Bree says. She assisted Delilah up off her feet.

"Come on let's get back on the Hyperloop." Leo says.

Delilah sighed. She began to lean on Adam, some of the blood oozed from her mouth to his mission suit

Giselle's POV

I type in another line of code, and enter it into the system. The android hums to life, (Marcus, will look like Mateus Ward, like he did in S1 and S2) and rubs his head.

"Who are you, where's Douglas?" Marcus asks.

"I am Giselle Vickers, your father abandoned you. But I saved you" I say with a smirk.

Marcus' eyes go green with rage. "How could he after all the stuff he forced me to do?!" He yelled.

"Now, now we'll get our revenge in due time, but first we're going to need some reinforcements. And I know just who asks." I say with a smirk.

Sebastian's POV

We have escaped and everything is going exactly as planned, we have been talking to a contact, who goes by the name Ms. V. We also included, Autumn in on the plan. We knock on the door of the abandoned warehouse.

"Ah good you're here." the woman says.

"It's nice to see you Ms. V" Lexi says.

"I was expecting four of you where is the other girl?" Giselle demands.

"She's going to be on the inside, regaining our chips, there's a reason why kept Delilah alive" I chuckle darkly.

Autumn/Deliah's POV

They already trust me the fools, I lay in bed as the injuries heal. The younger boy, who I later found out is Chase, handed me a computer, so I could describe the the "trauma" I had went through.

Instead, I go onto the webphone feature and typed in Giselle's username.

I plug in the headphones, and as I notice no one is around and I smirk.

"Hello Ms. V, it's me. I'm on the island. We have them right where we want them." I say with a smile.

"Excellent. Once you find your friend's chips. We will hack into the Hyperloop's servers so you can return. But that could be a while." Giselle says.

"Take your time, I want to get my revenge on Davenport!" I say angrily.

Giselle hangs up the chat and I weakly got up out of the bed, the injuries were my idea, and I'm starting to wish that I hadn't suggested it.

I continue to walk to the cafeteria, when I accidentally bump into someone.

"Ooof!" I say.

"Sorry kid." he grumbled. Then examines me slowly."Do I know you?" He asks me curiously.

"Now that you mention it you look kinda familiar.. " I say looking up at him.

"Douglas Davenport." He says extending a hand.

"Delilah Montgomery." I say shaking it.

Douglas walks away without a word or even goodbye.

I close my eyes for a moment, I see myself and Douglas in a room, we're smiling and laughing. My mom walks down the stairs.

"Mommy look at my new trick!" I say happily

Then suddenly, I move a box with my mind.

"My mother's face falls. "You were supposed to get rid of the tumor, not make her a freak!" she shrieked.

I open my eyes. "He helped me..."

 _ **Oooh Autumn knows what Douglas did, how will this change her feelings towards the Davenports?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back from hiatus! Anyway I don't own Lab Rats just Autumn! Also October is almost over which means a bit more frequent updates... Here's Chapter 3. Also this Chapter might be a little short, because... dun dun dun... All of the kind reviews have prompted me to post Chapter Four as well!

Chapter Three

Marcus' POV

Sebastian and I are training, I have to say he's a decent opponent. He is able to defend himself from most of my attacks.

"So what are the Davenports like now? "I ask curiously as I aim a punch towards him.

"Leo's bionic, they have a bunch of new abilities, your "father" is now good and they are teaching some other kids how to use their bionics" Sebastian says catching my fist.

"Wait a minute they gave that idiot Leo bionics, and my father the same guy whose entire obsession was capturing, commanding them to be soldiers, and now he's some weakling who is all about reform... pathetic." I mutter.

Autumn/Dahlia's POV

I was watching the bionics practice, they had no idea they were so skilled. They have no idea what they're up against.

"Alright that's lunch!" Adam says loudly.

My eyes are on Chase, he wouldn't like Autumn he would like Deliah, not a stone cold juvenile delinquent.

Chase approaches me, smiling slightly

"So we were thinking we could teach you some moves... in case Sebastian shows up." he says.

"Chase that's a really nice offer... But I really don't think that's a good idea..." I say softly.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you..."Chase teases.

My lips form a little smile. "Alright, I warned you." She says,

Chase picks up two bo-staffs, and tosses one to me.

"Show me what you got!" He teased.

I gave him a coy smile and slowly started attacking him, we spared for a couple of hours.

 _Miss your next shot..._ I think to myself.

Chase slowly brought his bo-staff down.

I tap his stomach playfully.

"And I believe that's point Mr. Davenport." I say with a coy smile.

Chase's POV

It was strange, when we were sparring, I thought I heard someone's voice in my head telling me to miss the next shot. I slowly dropped my staff, leaving me vulnerable for an attack.

Dahlia tapped my chest playfully.

I had lost, and something about my defeat almost seemed bittersweet.

Could Dhalia be evil, nah she was something though. She was beautiful and by far the most interesting girl I have ever met. She has a certain spark that I have never really seen.

Dahlia/Autumn's POV

I almost felt bad for manipulating Chase. I wanted to tell him who I really was, a spy sent to destroy him and his family. But if I told him that he would hate me even more it was a risk I wasn't willing to take. I snuck past Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo and went to the more quiet part of the island.

I heard loud footsteps, as I hid behind the wall I saw the man again. That Douglas guy again, why won't he just leave? I have a mission, get revenge on him and the Davenports. I guess it's fairly useful he's here so I can get into that stupid lab and get what I need so Ms. G can help me get my revenge.

"State your access code" the door chimed.

He groaned loudly. "I Douglas Orville Davenport, am allowed to enter this lab..." He says.

"Retina scan?" the door says

Douglas flashed his hazel eye.

I smirked to myself now knowing how I would get inside the lab.

Douglas walked out fifteen minutes or so later. In seconds I closed my eyes and took on Douglas' form.

"State your access code..."

"I Douglas Orville Davenport, am allowed to enter this lab." I say changing my voice to sound like Douglas'.

"Retina scan..."

I flash the similar hazel brown eye and enter the lab.

"Where is that stupid box?" I snarl.

There in the corner, is a metal box. I rip it open smirking as I gather the contents in my hands. And put them in my pocket.

In time, I vanished taking my form back.

What did Autumn take? Is she going to find out why Douglas saved her? Am I going to stop asking questions? Next Chapter is coming in a few!


End file.
